


The Duality Of The Cravat

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, Bottom Laxus, Fanficiton Request, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Power Play, NSFW, Smut, Teasing, Top Freed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: The cravat can be used in many ways. It can be a perfect accompaniment to a formal outfit. In a medical emergency it can be used as an improvised bandage. Or, when you and your boyfriend are fucking, it can be a damned good way to tie him up. This was something Freed knew very well.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus NSFW [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Duality Of The Cravat

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a request from the Fraxus Discord, and they wanted Freed's cravat to be put to good use. Hopefully you all like it, I haven't written smut for a while. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for any comments and kudos you leave. They mean so much. And I've got a [Tumblr.](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/) Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

**The Duality of The Cravat**

A deep, guttural groan slipped out of Freed's lips.

He was pushed up against the door to his bedroom, Laxus kissing him deeply and with hunger. Freed was returning the kiss, equally enthused, as he pushed his body flush against his lovers'. He could feel Laxus' strong, beautifully formed torso even through the layers of clothes they hadn't yet removed, and the clear edges of the man's sixpack under Freed's wandering hands sent a shot of arousal straight up his hardening dick.

Laxus felt the other man's cock lurch against his thigh, and let out a small moan in response. His hands were roaming all of Freed's clothed body, ruffling his shirt until he could pull it up over his stomach. Once bare, Laxus ran his hands over his lover's torso, skimming his abs and chest, nearing his nipples.

Freed let out a hiss, and Laxus groaned.

The blonde's hands shot down, grazing Freed's hot stomach as he did so. He began to fiddle with Freed's belt buckle, burying his lips against Freed's exposed neck to kiss and suck at it. As he managed to undo the buckle and work on the zipper, Freed's hands took his own and guided them away.

With a dazed, lust-filled expression, Laxus looked up to see why his lover had stopped his actions. He was met with an amused face, a quirked eyebrow, and a hint of breathlessness.

"I should remind you, dear, that it is my birthday," Freed said, a pant evident in his tone. "I should be unwrapping a gift, not you."

Before Laxus could react to his words, Freed grabbed the collar of his shirt with an authoritative sense of glee. He shoved Laxus off the door and towards the bed, pushing the blonde onto the mattress. The blonde looked up at his lover with a lusty expression, hard cock straining in the leather pants that clung to his legs oh-so tightly. Freed took a moment to enjoy his dishevelled, horny boyfriend spread out on their mattress, looking up at him with a haze of arousal that only the rune mage was allowed to see.

He climbed atop his lover, straddling his hips and pinning him to the mattress. Laxus took a sharp breath as he looked up at Freed, gulping. Freed met his eye, gave a quick roll of his hips and relished the needy moan of the man below him.

"And what a gift you've given me," Freed smirked.

With enthusiastic hands, Freed rolled the sleeveless shirt that clung to his lover's body up to his chest. The narrow hips and chiselled abs that Laxus had curated were now beautifully on show, a thin sheen of sweat covering him, and Freed leant down with a grin.

He ran his tongue from Laxus' naval to the split of his pecs, all the while keeping eye contact with his dazed lover, relishing every overwhelming sensation.

"Fucking touch me," Laxus demanded, voice quivering.

"In time," Freed promised, leaning back.

He took Laxus' shirt in his hands again, and pushed it further up, over his head and past his arms. The man was shirtless, a sea of rippling muscle now pinned under Freed. A steady hand wrapped around Laxus' wrists a moment after his shirt was removed, keeping them against the mattress and above the blondes head. His breath hitched as he looked at the smirk on his lover's face.

Laxus could only watch as Freed removed his cravat with his free hand, and rather than discarding it, he brought it up to the mattress. The soft fabric twirled around his forearms, a tingling sensation following the movement. With a sharp tug, Laxus' arms were pulled together, and he could only assume that a knot was tied.

Laxus groaned in anticipation.

Rather than retreating, Freed leant forward further. Strong body pushed against strong body, and Freed gave a further roll of his hips to elicit a weak groan from Laxus' lips. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, and only opened his eyes again when the warmth of Freed's body retreated.

He looked up at his lover, who was still straddling his hips with a cocky smirk across his features. His shirt was only partially undone, teasing the perfectly chiselled chest that made Laxus feel hot all over. He ran his fingers over Laxus' warm skin with teasing lightless, gently grazing the blonde's hardened nipples without care for his sanity. Laxus let out a whimpering moan and leant up, only to fully realise what Freed had done.

Not only was the cravat tied tightly around his arms, trapping them together. He had also looped it around their headboard, bounding Laxus to it. He was at his lover's mercy completely, and Freed was relishing watching Laxus' reaction it.

"Shit," Laxus whispered, dick pressing harder against his pants.

"The perfect gift," Freed chuckled darkly.

He shifted slightly, moving down Laxus' legs and removing the sweet pressure from the blonde's dick. Laxus groaned at the sudden loss of contact as Freed now straddled his quivering thighs, pulling against the bounds but finding them tight. He looked up to Freed was a silent request on his features, and Freed smirked as he brought his hand to Laxus waistband. He pulled the leather pants down with a grin, and Laxus' cock sprung up hard and wanting.

"You appear to have misplaced your boxers, Laxus," Freed taunted, and Laxus looked away with a flushed expression. Freed grabbed his chin and forced eye contact. "What an unfortunate mistake."

"It's your birthday, fucker," Laxus growled in explanation, though a quiver weakened his tone.

"All day?" Freed asked, smirking. Laxus gave a short, reluctant nod. "How thoughtful."

He leant down and ran his tongue deliberately, slowly down the underside of Laxus' hardened cock. The bound man groaned loudly into the air, pulling on the cravat and clenching his fists at the teasing motion.

"Dangerous too, given the tightness of your clothing today," Freed continued, breath teasing the soft tip of Laxus' dick. "If you got hard, anyone could have seen, rather clearly too. Have you been hiding an exhibitionist side from me, because if so then I'll have to make up for lost time."

"Just fuck me, dammit," Laxus growled, and Freed chuckled.

"I will, I can assure you," He promised, placing a hand on Laxus' waist firmly when the man tried to raise to meet with Freed's mouth. "But I think I'll enjoy myself, while I can. And you'll just have to deal with that."

"The hell are you gonna- oh…" Laxus groaned. "Oh fuck. _Oh fuck_ ~"

Freed had left a train of featherlight kisses up the underside of Laxus' shaft, each soft and teasing. When he got to the man's leaking, quivering tip, he pressed his lips against it and slowly slid his mouth half way down the fat cock.

Laxus' eyes practically rolled into the back of his head, as his body clenched, and his muscles tightened. He instinctively pulled against the cravat tying him down, biceps pulling weakly against the soft fabric but without success. Freed knew how to keep a man in place, be it through his runes or with physical bounds. Laxus had been the victim of the latter many a time, and the flashes of hot, sweaty, teasing memories forced a loud, undignified moan out of his lips.

Slowly, tauntingly, Freed began to bob his head up and down Laxus' cock. The blonde groaned as he felt his lovers throat rap around his dick, and he tried to buck his hips up, but Freed's grasp kept him pinned.

"Steady, Laxus," Freed taunted, removing himself from Laxus' dick and looking up from it.

"Go faster," Laxus snapped.

"Make me."

"Fucker!"

"In a few moments, I will be."

Rather than continuing his fucking incredible work with his mouth, Freed removed himself both from Laxus' body and the bed. Laxus could do nothing but watch, trapped in the mans cool, calm gaze, as his lover stood and slowly undid the remaining buttons of his shirt. Within seconds, his shirt was revealing a beautiful glimpse at Freed's strong abs, pronounced chest and the beautiful V that teased his crotch.

Letting his eyes linger down at his stripping lover, Laxus gulped. Freed's belt was undone, and his fly opened, the top of his hard dick now showing and making Laxus' cock twitch in anticipation. The bastard had gone commando too, and had the balls to tease Laxus about him doing it.

Instinctively, Laxus tugged on his binds. He moaned at the lack of movement he was afforded.

"You wanted to be fucked, correct?"

"Yes, fuck me dammit," Laxus groaned.

"If you wish," Freed smirked.

The rune mage quickly rid himself of his trousers, and Laxus groaned at the delectable sight of his lover naked, sweaty and with such a self-assured, cocky expression. Again he tried to pull against the cravat keeping him down, but could do nothing to free himself. All he could do was watch as Freed walked to their closet and remove a small bottle of lube from it.

With a generous amount of lube on his hand, Freed slowly began to stroke his hard, shivering dick. Laxus swallowed at the sight of his lover wanking himself so absently, without shame nor care. The blonde groaned when Freed pulled his foreskin back entirely, and again he strained against the cravat.

"You're lucky I'm so kind, Laxus," Freed taunted. "Because I could cum just watching you struggle for me like this."

"Please just fuck me," Laxus begged, voice needy now at the sight of his naked lover.

Freed said nothing, but walked back to the bed. He slid Laxus' pants down his legs, leaving him fully naked and exposed, not that he cared. He shifted Laxus' position slightly to raise his legs, revealing his asshole to Freed's whims. The rune mage smirked as he slowly brought his fingers towards it, and he fingered Laxus.

Laxus gasped, eyes shot wide and body flexing with anticipation.

Another finger was added. Then another. Then a fourth.

Freed fingered the man for a while longer, and Laxus thought it was akin to torture with how he grazed his prostate but never truly hit it. His lover was clearly relishing his torment, and the moans that came with it, and Laxus couldn't keep his thoughts straight. All he could do was relish the small pleasures he was getting, and silently wish for his boyfriend to fuck his hole like his life fucking depended on it.

And he would, because Laxus knew Freed was as desperate as he was. Just better at hiding it.

After lubing Laxus, and teasing him to hell and back, Freed removed his fingers. Laxus whimpered at the empty sensation, but groaned when Freed was suddenly on the bed again. The blonde watched as his boyfriend slowly moved Laxus into a position he was pleased with, and a horny whimper left Laxus when he realised what Freed had done.

His legs were over Freed's shoulders. Fuck, the last time they fucked like this, Laxus had nearly blacked out. If the smirk on Freed's face was telling, he remembered it just as much as Laxus did.

"Comfortable?" Freed asked.

"Yeah," Laxus groaned.

That was all Freed needed. He slowly thrust forward, his dick pushing against the tightness of Laxus' hole. Both men groaned deeply at the sudden sensation, and the further Freed pushed down the weaker their shared moans got. Laxus could feel Freed's grip on his legs tighten, and his face was contorted in lust. Laxus' cock quivered again, and when Freed caught his eye, Laxus nodded to say he was ready,

Freed didn't need to be told twice.

The fucking came instantly. Though relatively slow at first, the feeling of being filled by Freed's fat dick was euphoria. He buried himself inside of Laxus completely, and they groaned in unison as pleasure rippled over them. The moaning doubled when Freed pulled back, only to slam deep inside of him again.

Then again.

Then again.

Faster and faster, Freed fucked Laxus' ass. With each strong, merciless thrust, his dick was enveloped in the warmth of Laxus' body. The two men were groaning, sweating, grunting and moaning. All of Freed's collected persona was gone now, and his face was a picture of pleasure and arousal.

It was incredible. The feeling of Freed deep inside of him, taking complete control of the situation and using this power to make Laxus feel so damn good, was heavenly. He let out a loud groan as Freed slammed his dick directly into his prostate, and hie eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the sudden rush of orgasm nearing.

Not yet.

He clenched his body, and Freed let out a weak 'oh shit' at the sudden increase in pressure. This spurred the rune mage on to thrust harder and faster, and Laxus came undone at the jackhammer-like power in his lovers thrust.

Not yet.

Laxus tugged against the cravat tied around his arms again, wanting to pull Freed closer to him. To kiss him, to rub their strong bodies together. To get his lovers scent over him completely and so he was drowning in the sensation of Freed.

"Fuck," Laxus grunted, eyes shooting open as he felt orgasm rushing closer and closer. "Gonna cum."

"Do it!" Freed demanded.

A tidal wave of pleasures rushed him. His body shook, clenched and a roar left hip lips as pleasure overtook him. a powerful, angry cumshot spurted from his dick, splattering over his chest, stomach, and the lower half of his face. He groaned and moaned as his body was rocked by the fucking and the cum shooting from him.

Freed moaned powerfully, and the clenching of Laxus' ass sent him over the edge. His grasp of Laxus' legs tightened, and he doubled over, and Laxus felt the feeling of cum filling his ass, leaking through the sides of Freed's rutting cock and slipping onto the sheets.

They both panted, riding out the wave of orgasm.

Once done, Freed unhooked Laxus' legs and collapsed onto the man's broad torso. Cum and sweat mixed together as their bodies touched, and they both remained silent. Freed removed his hair from his eyes and sent a randy grin to his lover, who chuckled from his bound position.

"Comfortable?" He asked, a taunt in his voice.

"I wouldn't complain if I lost the cravat," Laxus chuckled.

"Really, because I think pretty soon we'll both be ready to go again," Freed mused. "And, honestly, I've been thinking about riding you all damn day. And doing it when you're tied up… it's a fantasy I never knew I wanted."

Laxus groaned, his cock twitched and Freed smirked darkly.

"I guess I can deal with it for a little longer," Laxus said with a slightly blush, and Freed chuckled.

"Oh, I can assure you of something," Freed smirked. "I intend to have you hear all night."


End file.
